Carve your name into my arm
by LadyCharena
Summary: Chris hat Sex mit Claire Howell  canon  und denkt dabei an Beecher  daher das Doppel-Rating het & slash  - Warnungen für Erwachsenenthemen, slashige Erinnerungen & eine alles andere als saubere Sprache.


Titel: carve your name into my arm

Autor: Lady Charena

Fandom: Oz

Episode: irgendwann kurz vor dem Finale Season 5

Prompt: # 026. Pickpocket (100 Situations)

Charaktere: Chris Keller, CO Claire Howell

Pairing: Howell/Keller, [Chris/Tobias]

Rating: NC-17 het, [slash], oneshot

Beta: T'Len

Archiv: ja

Summe: Chris hat Sex mit Claire Howell (canon) und denkt dabei an Beecher [daher das Doppel-Rating het & slash] - Warnungen für Erwachsenenthemen, slashige Erinnerungen & eine alles andere als saubere Sprache.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Lyrics: "Every you and every me" (Placebo)

_you pucker up _

_our passion's spent _

_my heart's tart_

Claire Howell gehörte ganz zweifellos nicht zu den Frauen, die Sex friedlicher und handelbarer machten. Aber er machte sie definitiv unaufmerksamer.

Keller zog ihre auf dem Boden liegende Hose mit dem Fuß zu sich her, während er die Augen auf sie gerichtet hielt. Howell ließ sich Zeit mit dem Waschen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Gut für ihn. Schlecht für sie, sollte er auf den Gedanken kommen, sie zu töten. Offenbar hatten sie das Thema „Vorsichtsmaßnahmen beim Sex mit Gefangenen" im Grundtraining ausgelassen. Vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb sie darauf verzichtete, ein Kondom zu benutzen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sauber war – auch wenn es in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation nicht sehr viel Unterschied machte, sollte er sich etwas einfangen. HIV schützte nicht vor der Todesstrafe. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Howell viel herumkam. Sogar McManus hatte sie gefickt und dann angewidert Schluss gemacht.

Summte das verfluchte Weib etwa zufrieden vor sich hin?

Er unterdrückte den Drang, sein Mittagessen wieder von sich zu geben und filzte ihre Taschen. Wenigstens hier wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Büroklammern und ein vermutlich in Gen Pop konfisziertes und dann vergessenes Shank – gefertigt aus einem der Plastiklöffel aus der Cafeteria und Klebeband - wanderten aus Howells Taschen in seine. Außerdem ein Kugelschreiber mit gesprungenem Plastikgehäuse, der eine Tintenspur in seine Handfläche schmierte, als er ihn in seinen Schuh schob.

Dann ließ er ihre Hose wieder neben der Pritsche auf den Boden fallen und streckte sich darauf aus, die Beine übereinander gelegt, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seinen Reißverschluss zu schließen.

Howell war kurz nach dem Mittagessen in seiner Zelle aufgetaucht und hatte ihn erklärungslos zu dem kleinen Abstellraum am Ende des Ganges geführt. Staubige Regale waren an den Wänden angebracht, ein paar vor sich hin rostende Spinde füllten eine Ecke aus und die Decke, die über der quietschenden Pritsche lag, roch modrig. Es gab ein Waschbecken neben den Spinden und einen halbblinden Spiegel darüber.

Howell drehte den Wasserhahn zu und warf ihm einen Blick im Spiegel zu, während sie nach einem Stapel Papiertücher griff und energisch ihre Oberschenkel trockenrieb. Er setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, gähnte und streckte sich. Ihre blassen, hängenden Titten – deutlich sichtbar unter dem geöffneten Uniformhemd – waberten wie tote Quallen unter Wasser, als sie innehielt und sich ihm misstrauisch zuwandte. „Ist was?", fragte sie harsch.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Mund. Kooperation, erinnert er sich. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Glenn zustimmte, dass Tobias ihn besuchen durfte, egal wie er sich benahm – auch wenn Sister Pete (um Beechers Willen natürlich, nicht seinetwegen) es versuchte - aber er hatte auch keine Lust, Howells Unmut zu erregen. Sie tickte beim kleinsten Anlass aus und er sah keinen Sinn darin, sich noch mehr blaue Flecken einzuhandeln.

Er schob die Hände hinter den Kopf und stellte sich vor, das Waschbecken bis zum Rand volllaufen zu lassen und ihr Gesicht unter Wasser zu drücken, während er sie von hinten fickte. Ein Vergnügen, fast wert, dafür hingerichtet zu werden.

Sie warf die Papiertücher in einen Abfallkorb unter dem Waschbecken und kam auf ihn zu. Er beobachtete, wie ihr Blick suchend über ihn glitt, dann durch den Raum. Sie schien zu spüren, dass ihr etwas entgangen war, ohne genau feststellen zu können, um was es sich handelte oder was sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Howell hob ihre Hose auf und warf sie in Richtung eines wackeligen Stuhls, der an der Wand gegenüber der Pritsche stand, und auf dem sich ihre restliche Kleidung befand. Abgesehen von ihrem Hemd. Es war nicht besonders warm in dem Raum mit den Flechten an den feuchten Wänden und sie behielt es über die Schultern, wenn sie auf ihn stieg. Vielleicht machte es ihr auch einfach nur Spaß, ihm die ganze Zeit über das Abzeichen auf ihrer Brusttasche vor die Nase zu halten.

Keller sah, wie ihr Blick auf ihrem Gürtel fiel, der über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls hing und an dem der Schlagstock befestigt war. Sie hatte ihm einmal gedroht, ihn mit dem Schlagstock zu ficken, wenn er seinen kleinen Schwanzlutscher Beecher zu sehr vermisse.

Das war gewesen, als sie ihn nachts mitten aus dem Schlaf riss, indem sie sich auf sein Gesicht setzte und er sie schlaftrunken nicht rasch genug zum Orgasmus brachte.

Sie war danach aufgestanden, hatte den Schlagstock aus dem Gürtel gerissen und ihn in die weiche Mulde unterhalb seines Kinns gebohrt – tief und abrupt genug, dass er sich unwillkürlich auf die Zunge biss und salziges Blut in seine Kehle rann. Howell lachte und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er hustete und nach Atem rang und blutigen Speichel auf den Boden spuckte. Sie steckte den Schlagstock zurück und befahl ihm auf Knien die Schweinerei mit seinem T-Shirt aufzuwischen. Die Decke von seiner Pritsche um ihre breiten Hüften gewickelt, lehnte sie gegen die Gitterstäbe und beobachtete ihn. Als er fertig war und aufstand, trat sie zu ihm, legte die Hand auf seine Brust und stieß ihn rückwärts, bis seine Kniekehlen gegen seine Pritsche stießen und er setzte sich.

Sie öffnete seine Hose, holte seinen Schwanz heraus und rieb ihn, bis er hart genug war. Dann befahl sie ihn, zurück zu rutschen, bis er gegen die Wand lehnte und sie in seinen Schoß klettern konnte, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre Knie pressten gegen seine, als sie zwischen ihre Beine griff und seinen Schwanz in sich schob.

Er hielt seine Hände - zu Fäusten geballt um sie nicht um ihren Hals zu legen - hinter dem Rücken, bis sie ihm atemlos befahl, ihre Titten zu kneten. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und er kam ihren Worten nach, grub seine Finger in das schweiß-glitschige, glibberige Fleisch ihrer wabbeligen Brüste; rieb und drückte die Brustwarzen, bis ihre Hüften ein letztes Mal scharf nach unten stießen und sie aufstöhnte, als sie kam.

Sie ließ seinen noch immer harten Schwanz aus sich rutschen und stand auf. Sie griff nach der Decke, die sie hatte fallen lassen und wischte sich damit zwischen den Beinen ab. Dann warf sie sie ihm zu. „Ein Andenken", sagte sie.

Und dann befahl sie ihm, es sich selbst zu besorgen, während sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und das Waschbecken füllte, sich dann aber umdrehte, um ihn zu beobachten.

Ihre Augen glitzerten weiß und schwarz im Halbdunkel und er schloss die Lider, als er die Finger um seinen Schwanz legte, der noch von ihrer schleimigen Feuchtigkeit bedeckt war. Er stellte sich vor, es war Tobias' Hand. Unsicher und zögernd, wie damals am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als es längerer Überredung bedurfte, Tobi wenigstens dazu zu bewegen, ihn zu berühren.

Er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz in seinem Griff härter wurde, und zum ersten Mal, seit ihm Howell in dieser Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, verspürte er so etwas wie Erregung. Chris stellte sich vor, dass er im Dunkeln neben Tobi auf der engen Pritsche lag, seine Hände in Tobias' weiches Haar vergraben, während ein warmer Mund und eine begabte Zunge ihn verwöhnten...

Howell bellte, dass er sie gefälligst ansehen sollte und Keller öffnete die Augen, starrte an ihr vorbei auf einen Fleck an der Wand. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie die Hand zwischen den Beinen hatte und hektisch an sich herumfuhrwerkte – bekam diese Frau nie genug? – und rief sich in Erinnerung, wie Tobias unter ihm gezittert hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal fickte. Er erinnerte sich an die Enge und die fiebrige Hitze und wie Tobias ins Kissen biss, um keine zu lauten Geräusche von sich zu geben... Kein Wunder, dass Schillinger ihn so lange behalten hatte...

Er hörte Howells Stimme, ignorierte sie aber als er sich lieber darauf konzentrierte, sich zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie er die Finger in Tobias' Hüften gepresst hatte, bis sie blutleer und weiß waren und er ihn eng an sich gedrückt hielt, während sich sein Mund an Tobias schweißnassem Nacken fest sog, als er ein letztes Mal, fast brutal, in ihn stieß und den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Sein Schwanz zuckte in seinen Fingern und Samen lief über seine Knöchel. Er wischte seine Hand an der Decke ab und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen, bis Howell fertig mit Waschen und Anziehen war und ihn alleine ließ. Er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen.

Dieses Mal jedoch war sie mitten am Tag zu ihm gekommen und hatte wortlos seine Hose geöffnet. Das bedeutete a) sie war geiler als eine läufige Hündin und b) einer der jungen Hacks saß im Kontrollraum am Eingang zum Todestrakt, unerfahren genug um mehr Angst vor Howell als vor den Insassen zu haben. Und damit war klar: c) sie hatte noch nicht genug davon, an ihm herum zu fummeln, während sie über seinem Gesicht saß und er seine Zunge in sie steckte.

Diese Frau brachte ihn doch dazu, Sex zu verabscheuen. Er war ihr Bulldoggengesicht und die Hängetitten satt - man konnte über seine Ex-Frauen sagen, was man wollte, aber sie waren wenigstens hübsch und weiblich gewesen. Nicht wie dieses Mannweib Howell. Wenn er mit einem Mann Sex haben wollte, dann mit einem ohne Brüste und mit einem Paar Eier, die nicht nur sprichwörtlich zwischen seinen Beinen baumelten.

Dummerweise war die Versetzung in den Todestrakt eine Bestrafung, die vermutlich nur noch von der Versetzung in Block E, in dem verurteilte Polizisten untergebracht wurden, übertroffen wurde. Und soweit er wusste, saß in Block E zur Zeit nur ein alternder Dorfsheriff, der einmal zu oft zugeschlagen hatte und der Howells Appetit nicht anregen konnte.

Oh nein, es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie ihn über hatte und sich einem Neuankömmling zuwandte.

Die Haut an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel war kalt und rau, als er seine Hände darüber wandern ließ und sie ungeduldig seine Finger in Richtung ihres Lochs stieß. Keller wusste, was sie wollte und seine Finger bewegten sich wie mit Autopilot, als er Zeige- und Mittelfinger in sie schob, mit der Zunge gegen ihren Kitzler presste und gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand über ihrem Hintereingang rieb.

Sie zuckte und stöhnte und presste sich ihm entgegen, das Becken tiefer gesenkt, ihre Oberschenkel an den Seiten seines Kopfes, über seinen Ohren – ihn gleichzeitig taub und gefangen haltend; bis sie genug davon hatte und von ihm stieg, um seinen Schwanz zu lutschen.

Er ließ seine Gedanken zu Tobias streunen, während sie ihn ein paar Minuten später stöhnend und ächzend ritt und ihre Fingernägel Furchen in seine Schultern gruben.

Keller lauschte mit einem Ohr auf die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab. Das Gute am Sex mit ihr war, dass sie ihn inzwischen dermaßen abtörnte, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen musste, vor ihr zu kommen. Das letzte Mal hatte ihre Unzufriedenheit dazu geführt, dass er zwei Tage lang Blut pinkelte, nachdem sie ihm ihren Schlagstock in die Nieren rammte. Glücklicherweise bedurfte es nicht viel, um Howell in Gang zu bringen. Er nahm an, dass bereits die Macht, seine Zelle zu öffnen, genügte um sie aus allen Poren zum Tropfen zu bringen.

_my body's broken _

_yours is bent _

_carve your name into my arm. _

_instead of stressed, I lie here charmed. _

_cuz there's nothing else to do _

Nachdem sie endlich genug hatte, legte sie ihm die Handschellen wieder an und befahl ihm, gegen die Wand gelehnt zu warten, bis sie fertig war. Dann brachte sie ihn in seine Zelle zurück, an einem höhnisch grinsenden Hoyt vorbei, der sich für seine anzüglichen Bemerkungen einen Schlag von Howells Schlagstock über die Knöchel einhandelte.

Als er sicher war, dass Howell den Trakt verlassen hatte, leerte er seine Taschen aus und verstaute seine „Schätze". Alles konnte im Gefängnis wertvoll sein und schon mehr als ein Mann war mit einer Büroklammer getötet worden, wenn man wusste, wie man sie richtig einsetzte. Er konnte sie verkaufen oder eintauschen gegen was er wollte: Zigaretten, Pornomagazine, Drogen.

Er streckte sich auf seiner Pritsche aus und drehte das Shiv in den Händen. Saubere Arbeit. Die Plastiklöffel waren sehr spröde und brachen oft genug schon beim Essen. Das Ende zu einer scharfen Spitze zu schleifen, ohne das der ganze Stiel zersplitterte, war meisterhaft und hatte viel Zeit erfordert. Klebeband stabilisierte das ganze. Er presste die Spitze gegen den Daumen und es benötigte nicht viel Druck, um einen Blutstropfen zu Tage zu fördern. Keller legte das Shiv neben sich und steckte den Daumen in den Mund, während er mit der anderen Hand den Kugelschreiber aus seinem Schuh zog.

Er schraubte den Kuli auseinander und biss auf die Mine, bis sie sich durchknicken ließ und dunkelblaue Tinte in seine Handfläche blutete.

Sein Arm fühlte sich an, als tauche er ihn in Feuer und mit blauen Tintenschlieren durchzogenes Blut tropfte auf seinem T-Shirt, als er begann, sich mit dem zugespitzten Löffel und dem zerbrochenen Kugelschreiber in ungelenken, groben Buchstaben „Tobias" in den Unterarm zu ritzen.

Ende


End file.
